gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandalio de Rabiffano
Sandelio de Rabiffano, commonly called Biffy, is a drone of Lord Akeldama and, later, a member of the London pack. Appearance Biffy is described as having dark brown hair of an almost chocolate color and kind blue eyes. He has a surprisingly fit and muscular physique. His eyes turn a harsh yellow when he transforms, and his wolf's pelt is roughly the same color as his hair, but with some oxblood red around his chest. According to Alexia, he has darker markings in the fur around his neck that make it appear that he is wearing some sort of neck accessory, perhaps a cravat. Although Biffy is generally displeased with his wolf form, this fact pleases him. He is often referred to as a dandy; taking much care in his personal appearance and always wanting to look his best. Personality His mannerisms are considered polite. Initially, Biffy has much trouble adjusting to his forced supernatural state, as he still has strong feelings for Lord Akeldama, and is reluctant to become a werewolf. He tries to resist transformations as much as possible, even though it causes him physical pain. Biffy appears embarrassed by his transformations. He also has trouble accepting the fact that he is now a werewolf. As a dandy, Biffy has a particularly keen eye on fashion. He takes care of Lady Maccon's wardrobe, and is always up to date with the current fashions and fads. He often wishes to instill better fashion sense in others, and pays special attention to cravats. Given his taste in fashion and need to be distracted from his new situation as a werewolf, Alexia suggests he take over the operation of Chapeau de Poupe when Madame Lefoux becomes a drone to Countess Nadasdy's hive. As the owner of the hat shop, he refuses to sell accessories to those he believes will not look good in them. In his days as Lord Akeldama's drone, Biffy was proven to be an excellent spy, often able to gather valuable wanted information from a number of sources. These skills came up again in Timeless, where it is revealed that he is great at hiding in the shadows and going unnoticed. He was Lord Akeldama's favorite and also seen as a sort of leader for Akeldama's drones. A few years after he becomes a werewolf, Biffy takes over a good deal of the pack's organization, since the pack's new dungeons in London are located beneath the hat shop where he works. This is another example of his leadership abilities, and perhaps offers a bit of foreshadowing as to his Alpha status. History Relationships As one of Lord Akeldama's drones, Biffy loves Lord Akeldama and is the vampire's favorite drone. After becoming a werewolf, the two can no longer continue their relationship, leaving Biffy heartbroken. A few years later, Biffy works closely with Professor Lyall and the two discover a mutual attraction. They start a relationship, which they agree to put on hold for several decades while Lyall acts as Beta to Kingair Pack. In the Books Soulless Biffy is introduced as one of Lord Akeldama's drones. It is hinted that the two may be lovers and revealed that they hold a great amount of feelings for each other. Biffy acts as a spy for Akeldama, and unofficially leads his drones. He helps Alexia do her hair for her wedding. Changeless Biffy, Professor Lyall, and Major Channing infiltrate the Westminster Hive and break their aethographic transmitter to prevent Angelique's message from being received. Blameless Biffy is kidnapped by the Potenate and his drones and held in captivity under the Thames. While he is being rescued by Professor Lyall and Lord Maccon, he is fatally wounded by the Potentate. Lord Maccon has no choice but to bite Biffy, turning him into a werewolf and thereby poaching a vampire's drone. Both Biffy and Akeldama are noticably upset by this. Biffy himself refuses to believe this at first. Akeldama grew incredibly angry, and threatened Lyall when he found out. Heartless Biffy is still struggling to adjust to his new werewolf lifestyle. He is resisting the change, and even tries to go home to Lord Akeldama when in wolf form. He goes with Alexia on a few occasions when she investigates the threat to the queen she received while undercover. By the end of the novel, he is becoming more accustomed to his new situation. Additionally, he becomes the new operator of Chapeau de Poupe, a position recommended by Alexia. Besides providing a caretaker for the shop, which is now the pack's full moon prison, having an important role in the pack should allow him to become more comfortable with the pack and his new position as a werewolf. Timeless Biffy thoroughly enjoys spending his time in the hat shop, despite a lack of respect from some customers (primarily the Loontwills), and claiming that Madame Lefoux was a much better shop owner. Alexia invites Biffy to become a member of the Parasol Protectorate, and he takes up the name "Wingtip Spectator." He is tasked with sending Alexia notes on the murder investigation and pack's well-being via aethographic transmitter while she is away in Egypt, and mailing her new parasol. Biffy takes charge of the situation when Felicity shows up to reveal the truth behind the Kingair betrayal. She admits that she told Sidheag Maccon the truth about it with the hope that Alexia's marriage would be ruined. He bans her from the pack's property and promises that Lord Akeldama, because of his fondness for Alexia, will ensure that Felicity is shunned from all social circles, thus becoming a social pariah. Biffy fears for the safety of his Beta and runs to the BUR headquarters in an attempt to warn Lyall of the Kingair Alpha's imminent arrival, only to find she had beaten him there and was fighting Lyall in wolf form. Together, he and Lyall fight Sidheag until the sun rises. Since they are all exhausted, Lyall explains his reasons for betraying the Kingair pack. Lady Kingair, much less angry, but not entirely forgiving, says Lyall can make ammends by becomming the new Beta of the Kingair pack, until they can find a better one. Biffy and Lyall grow very close after the incident, eventually becoming lovers by the end of the novel. They are often found together in Lyall's chamber. Biffy, after having spied on Floote, questions him with Professor Lyall, and stolen his handgun, discovered Floote was the one who killed Dubh. He knocks the butler out, and locks him in the wine cellar, but when he comes back to question him, Floote had escaped. He and Lady Kingair argue, she hit him once or twice, and surprisingly, Biffy shifts into an Anubis form, revealing that he is an Alpha werewolf. Both Lady Kingair and Major Channing were skeptical about this, but Lord Akeldama knew right away. In his farewell letter to Lord Maccon, Lyall asked that he train Biffy to become an Alpha, so that he may take over the London Pack when Lord Maccon plans to retire. As Professor Lyall has agreed to become the new Beta to Kingair Pack, forcing them to be apart anyway, Biffy takes up his role of Beta of the London Pack. Prudence By this time, Biffy has settled into his role as Beta, and acts as an uncle to Rue. She wonders why someone like Biffy would choose to be a werewolf, when it clearly makes him so sad to be so, making it clear that no one has told her the full story about it and it is likely not often discussed. Quotes Trivia * Both Alexia and Lord Akeldama claim that Biffy is excellent at styling hair, particularly so with a curling iron. * Alexia calls Biffy her "lady's valet." * It is revealed in Heartless that Biffy is more muscular than Lord Akeldama's other drones because he is rather fond of fencing. * As a mortal, Biffy enjoyed playing the piano as a pastime. * He is called "Uncle Rabiffano" by Rue.Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Drone